


Just like in Austin.

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exams, M/M, Studying, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is studying for his exams at university. Dan helps him stay awake and then helps him when he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like in Austin.

Dany was determined to get more revision for university done tonight. He was sat on the floor in the living room with pieces of paper scattered all around him. Among the paper there were other various types of stationary and some of Dan's shoes for no particular reason apart from the fact that Dan was too lazy to put them on the rack beside the front door and Dany was too busy to move them. 

Dan was lying on the couch watching reruns of UFC matches and cheering loudly everytime his favourite knocked somebody out. His cheering was silenced at once by dany's glare and complaints that he was trying to study and Dan was distracting him. 

Dan had retreated to replying to emails and texts while listening to alexisonfire with one earphone in to allow Dany peace to study. Dan was proud that Dany was sticking with his education as well as driving in formula 1 and that he was dealing with the workload so well. Dan's music had turned to adverts just in time to hear Dany yawning almost theatrically. 

"Hey baby, maybe it's time to stop working for the night? you're tired you should go to bed" Dan said looking at his boyfriend who was now leaning against the couch. 

"I have more work to get through. I can't go to bed I must keep going" Dany sighed, sitting up once again and holding his head in his hands. 

The two deliberated over whether Dany should go to bed or not and in the end Dany persuaded Dan into agreeing to a deal that would let him keep studying for another few hours but he kept dozing off. 

"Get up. come on baby" Dan said standing up himself before offering a hand to Dany. 

"I'm not going to bed I have to finish this textbook chapter" Dany sighed again but stood up nonetheless. 

"That's fine that's what I agreed to but you're falling asleep so you need to get your blood flowing. Let's dance" 

"Dan there's no music" 

"There wasn't music in Austin. Come on let's do it. Just like in Austin, just without the millions of people watching" Dany knew that he couldn't resist Dan's massive smile and puppy dog eyes so he got into position and they began to dance. As a couple They were only serious when they needed to be like during team meetings and races but they liked to have fun in each other's company so they spent their time laughing at dumb jokes, having pillow fights, and of course dancing. 

The dance finished and they stood with their arms around each other and Dany's head on Dan's chest. He felt safe in Dan's embrace and he loved that no matter what kind of situation he was in Dan could make him feel better and feel secure. 

"I need to study" Dany said, pulling himself out of Dan's arms and resuming his position on the floor. Dan nodded and sat back down on the couch. within minutes Dany was slumped over, leaning on the couch again and was falling asleep. 

"Alright baby. Bed time" Dan smiled at his sleeping boyfriend as he lifted him up and carried him bridal style to the bed that they shared, setting him down and tucking him in. 

Dan climbed in next to the unconscious Russian and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose, smiling to himself as he too fell asleep.


End file.
